


Gentle Mother

by szarabasjka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szarabasjka/pseuds/szarabasjka
Summary: Fill to thisPROMPTSo I have a very unhealthy obsession with Karliene's version ofSansa's Hymn. It's just so beautiful!And I kinda got in my head this image of Sam, Dean and Cas camping out in the motel of the week the night before doing something that will probably get them all killed. Sam and Dean are asleep, and Cas is sitting on the floor by their bed, singing this song as a prayer of sorts. Up to anon if either of the boys actually hears it. (Because I hear so much about angels and singing, and I seriously cannot get this out of my head.)Bonus points for a little bit of crying on Cas' part. And if Dean hears, I will mail you my firstborn.





	Gentle Mother

Tittle: Gentle Mother.  
Kink: Angst, praying, crying.  
***

The battle was here, the final one, it was right after they found out what really happened, everything, every single battle and enemy and ally and sorrow and pain, was part of a master plan, Raphael wasn’t death, neither Uriel. Both were cunning to get full control of heaven and hell, everyone against them will be thrown in purgatory with the alphas who were their pets.

The final face down will take place at dawn, not far from the place Castiel, Dean and Sam Winchester were hiding, only other ten people were with them, six angels, three warriors, and Charlie. 

They were in sacred ground in New Mexico, the ancient church might be almost gone, but it is supposed that the first priest came carrying a small part of Virgin’s Mary’s clothing, and the place forever will be holy. Those, righteous and brave, those in possession of a pure heart will be protected and safe in that place. The wounds of the Lord’s warriors would heal and their spirits will be at peace. Their souls will be at home under the roof of Virgin Mary’s sacred Grace.

That’s why Castiel brought his friends here, because he needed the help, the grace of his brothers and sisters was fading, and most of the hunters were hurt. 

The remains of the once majestic building were the only protection against the weather, it was windy, the whole field was surrounded by enemies, and rouge angels were fighting for fun against the demons they had teamed up with. Inside the destroyed church they could hear the roar of blades whistling and war cries.

Dean finally sat next to him Sam coming too.

“You okay, Cas?” The oldest asked, the righteous Man, the man who regained his soul, seared in hell’s fire and yet pure and innocent. Castiel nodded, mostly because he wasn’t sure to say yes if his mouth let out a sound.

He sat watching as Sam patched up Dean before one of the angels called him. “Yes, Rachel.” Castiel followed the patient angel toward the small group his kin formed around fire. He turned now and tehn to see the boys taking care of their other friends.

“Mathew.” Castiel caressed the head of the young vessel where the thousands years old being was contained. 

“I’m fine, brother, I’ll fight tomorrow…” even though the young man was shivering he promised he’ll be brave and Castiel felt his heart break. 

“You are brave, Mathew, you have nothing to prove.” He kissed his brother’s forehead and touched the vessel to give him the rest he needed. Slowly while he slept his wounds will heal and his courage will be augmented. One of the girls was looking into the wall of the church, near the last vestiges of an altar.

“Look, part of the mother is there. I mean it. The mother, Castiel, part of her is here.”

“I know, Ruth.” The middle aged vessel smiled. Every angel, even those corrupted could hear the voice of the Mother of the Lamb. The smile slice of grace was singing for everyone with a clean heart to hear.

“My vessel is happy.” She looked at Cas in the face. “She thought she’d never do anything of importance, lest ever get to listen Mother Mary’s grace.” Castiel touched he forehead and before falling asleep she caressed Castiel’s hand.

He did the same with the hunters, Jodie had Alexis and Charlie at her sides and were singing them a lullaby.  
Finally went back to the Winchesters, he sat and stared at the same wall where Ruth’s eyes were glued. Dean was asleep right next to his brother, sharing body heat and the small blanket they could save from the car.  
Castiel sighed looking around, all this because he rebelled once, all this because he couldn’t follow orders.  
All of this; the apocalypse, two rebellions, the fall of the angels, Hell unleashed, thousands of his brothers and sisters slain, millions of human souls in pain, all that because he couldn’t follow orders.  
And now, after all that he was afraid, not of death, he was after all a friend. Not of pain, because he’s been tortured and hurt, and the pain of a fallen angel who can’t stop hearing the screams and weeps of the lost souls can’t be compared to the pain torture of wounds could bring. He feared something else. He feared failure; he feared losing his friends, his family. He feared failing them.  
“What are we going to do?” asked to the fading face of a serene image. Virgin Mary was looking at him with the face of a mother listening to her child after a nightmare. “What’s gonna happen?”  
So he lay his head back down and he lifted his hands up and started praying. “Our Father in heaven, hallowed be your name. Your kingdom come…” he felt tears filling his eyes, because… How can you pray for a father that might not care for you? How can he trust him? Believe in him?   
Still he couldn't make himself to stop. “…And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil." And Castiel sobbed.  
He remembers a song, taught by an angel to a human.

It was important for him because during his service in earth, stationed in places where humans killed themselves and others he and his battalion sang it to the children at their charge.

“Gentle Mother, font of mercy,  
Save our sons from war, we pray.  
Stay the swords and stay the arrows,  
Let them know a better day.”

He cleaned tears and snot from his pale face, the sounds from the enemy died down, it was like every being created away from earth was listening to his words.

Someone from the other side of the field joined, the voices, clear as silver bells, clean as spring water, soft as a new born filled the entire earth, giving comfort to those who needed it.

Gentle Mother, strength of women,  
Help our daughters through this fray.  
Soothe the wrath and tame the fury,  
Teach us all a kinder way.”

Castiel felt his entire vessel shivering and his wounds hurt, he was tired and wanted someone at his side. But how you ask for help? How can you just go to someone and say “I’m not enough! I’m not good, strong, or brave enough to fight.” 

Dean Winchester heard a sound, it was painfully loud at first, and it made his entire body rumble, his ears were hurting and felt pressure on his chest. He tried to control himself, what was that?

Then he noticed Castiel in front of him, against the wall, and every second he understood more and more of the noise, it became softer and clearer, it wasn’t noise it was Castiel’s voice. Castiel was praying or singing, but he had tears running down his face while he begged for a chance of a new day.

The angel was singing, and the song brought tears to his eyes. It’s close to impossible for a seraph to accept defeat. But Castiel was close.

Gentle Mother, font of mercy,  
Save our sons from war, we pray.  
Stay the swords and stay the arrows,  
Let them know a better day.”

The first rays of sun appeared on the horizon and the demons started gathering around the field once more, the time had come. And they all prayed for their loved ones, for them to be safe, for God and Virgin Mary to help them for them to let them know a better day.

The end.


End file.
